


All in the Timing [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by sg_fignewton. The team may be waiting, but Daniel's not ready to rush things. Teal'c, as always, trumps everyone else.





	All in the Timing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All in the Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499534) by [Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/all_in_the_timing/%5bSG-1%5d%20All%20in%20the%20Timing.mp3) (5.8 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/all_in_the_timing/%5bSG-1%5d%20All%20in%20the%20Timing.m4b) (5.1 MB).

Length: 6:05  



End file.
